


heaven is a place on earth with you

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Daisy and Jemma think they’re slick, taking Fitz out on dates without mentioning it, presuming he’s none the wiser to their plan to woo him. But Fitz being Fitz, he’s nothing if not unpredictable.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Fitzskimmons & "Is this a date?" on the fluff bingo cards!

Despite what others may think of him, Fitz isn’t actually totally socially inept. He has self esteem issues, that much is a given when you’re surrounded by people who could pass for models, but even he isn’t that oblivious to not notice when someone asks him out. And so when Daisy and Jemma, also known as the base’s hot topic for discussion, start to bring him on irrefutably date-like activities, he catches onto them fairly quickly. But after weeks of what could very easily be considered as dates, and still hearing nothing from either of them, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

So for a week, he consults Mack, most likely the most romantic person on the base, on what the best first date idea is, the mechanic heavily invested in the trials and tribulations of trying to get the three of them together. Then on the Saturday he knows they all have off, Fitz sends them a text, asking the women to meet him at a specific location he’s plugged into one of the SHIELD cars’ GPS. Not wanting to risk an ambush from either woman, or worse, both of them at the same time, Fitz leaves the base, wandering around the city in the meantime so neither of them can get any ideas of what the date will be - not, mind you, that they know it’s a date. 

Throughout the day, he gets various texts from Mack, the mechanic doing his job and deflecting every question they send his way that wasn’t on the pre approved list Fitz had given him, updating him on everything that’s going on. As time draws closer to the date, Fitz makes his way through the bustling streets to the location, thankful that he’d put a location scrambler in the car before he left in case Daisy tries anything. Smiling at the doorman he’d seen the other day, he asks the older man to let Daisy and Jemma up when they arrive, blushing when the man says how he’s sure they’d appreciate it. 

Stepping into the lift, he taps his foot impatiently as he waits for it to arrive on the correct floor. And when the golden doors open, Fitz can’t help but feel a wave of relief roll over him at the sight of the table in front of him, laid out just like he’d insisted, the table giving them the perfect view of the New York skyline. He takes a seat at the table, keeping a close eye on the lift to ensure he isn’t ambushed by Daisy and Jemma upon their arrival. Whilst he waits for them to arrive, he straightens out the bouquets of flowers he’d ordered, some sunflowers for Daisy and some tulips for Jemma, and fiddles with his sleeves anxiously, hoping he, along with Mack, hasn’t misinterpreted anything. 

As the sign about the lift starts flashing up the floor numbers, Fitz takes one last look at himself in the window, straightens everything out on the table perfectly, before bracing himself to come face to face with Jemma and Daisy. And when those golden doors open, Fitz can’t be entirely sure that he hasn’t died and gone to heaven with the angels standing before him. Forcing himself not to gawp at them like a hormone ridden teenager, Fitz strides over to them, bouquets held carefully in hands, smiling as they take it all in. 

Passing the flowers to the women in front of him, smiling as they both take a moment to smell them, Fitz offers them each an arm, leading them over to the table overlooking New York. Pulling out their chairs, he pours them a glass of wine each before rushing off, coming back out with pizza boxes from their favourite parlour. He lays each box out in front of them, contradicting the fancy atmosphere he’d been building thus far, Fitz motions for the pair to start eating, nudging Daisy’s foot when she is still motionless.

“Is this a date?” She asks, shock still evident on her face.

“I figured after all the dates you guys took me on, I might as well return the favour.”

Before Jemma has the chance to dispute the fact, Daisy gently places her hand on Jemma’s arm, shaking her head at the scientist.

“Well then Leo,” she purrs out, with a look in her eye that Fitz is desperate to find out about, “I suppose that’s fair.”

Raising her glass to toast the two scientists, Daisy smirks at Fitz’s open interest for them, this could make date night a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
